Computerized systems play a major role in modern life. Almost all businesses, organizations and persons utilize computerized systems. Due to their significance computerized systems are under constant attacks and new threats are being developed and deployed on a daily basis.
Signature based attack neutralization efforts is based on a comparison of information to signatures of already known attacks and can malfaunction when unknown or targeted attackes are deployed.
There is a growing need to provide a computer readable medium, a method and a system for neutrelizing attacks.